


[podfic of] Tell You My Sins

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Light BDSM, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not always, but lately, since I’ve started...Daredevil, everything, I’ve need certain...certain things to, to, uh, get off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Tell You My Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell You My Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909691) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



 

Title: [Tell You My Sins](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3909691)

Authors: poisonivory

Fandom: Daredevil

Pairing: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson

Length: 0:40:16

Download: [MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/Tell%20you%20my%20sins.mp3) | [Podbook](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/Tell%20you%20my%20sins.m4b)


End file.
